Piano Music
by germanyjeicca
Summary: i changed Lumia's character to a guy named Shane


My father sent me a letter today, it read…..

"My dearest daughter,

Maybe you remember your grandfather, but maybe you don't. He lives, well lived, in Forget-Me-Not Valley, on a farm. He left that farm to you, so maybe you could take a trip down there and check it out who knows maybe you'll like it there more than the big city. A friend of your grandfather's, Takakura, will show you around once you get there.

Love you,

Dad"

Which has put me where I am now, on a bus, traveling to Forget-Me-Not Valley. The bus is completely empty except for my one travel bag, filled with only some clothes and family pictures, the only things I had. It was a 4 hour drive to Forget-Me-Not, but finally the trees opened up and I saw my new home.

I met Takakura on the beach just East of the bus stop. He greeted me with a warm smile, his skin was brown from many years of hard work in the sun.

"Hello….Niki isn't it?" I nodded my head in response. "I worked with your grandfather, he was a good man and a good friend." After a short pause he continued again, "but enough of that, let me show you your new home." He picked up my bag and started walking.

It only took us a few minutes to get to the farm. The house, a small cottage, looked unlived in most likely because no one has lived there for at least a year.

"All the buildings have been left just the way your grandfather had them. Oh and I desided to get you started," Takakura opened the barn door, he stood there waiting for me to come look. I peeked my head around the door and screamed, falling back onto the ground. "No need to be so frightened, you act like you've never seen a cow before." Takakura's laugh was raspy from many years of hard labor.

"There's no need to laugh at me, she just surprised me that's all. I never relized how big cows were." I spoke softly as I rose up and dusted myself off. I have a feeling this is only the beginning of the big surprises that are in store for me here.

"Now then time to go meet the village folk," his smile turned back into a hard exspression. We arrived at what looked like another farm with crops lining the fence and store houses that looked stocked full of seeds for the next season. "This is Vesta farm, Vesta runs this farm along with her cousin, Merlin, and their family friend, Celia. They are very kind people and would be more than willing to help you with anything you may need."

"Oh really so the people that live here are nice country folk huh," I joked.

"Well actually that's a perfect way to describe them," his face turned serious.

"MERLIN I SWEAR SOMETIMES YOU ACT JUST LIKE A CHILD!" the shouts came from inside the farm house.

"Hmm maybe we'll come back later," Takakura's voice sounded bored and almost hostile.

"Um…oh ok," I followed behind him like a curious child that kept looking back to maybe catch a glimpse of the people who made such aweful racket. We walked close to a stream for awhile until we came to a medium size tent that looked just big enough for one grown person to live comfortably. "What is this here for?" I asked looking around curiously.

"Bark! Bark!" A tiny dog emerged out from behind some broken down rcks.

"Aww what a cutie," I squealed excitedly as I bent down to scratch the little dog's ears.

"Carter and his wife Flora live here, and also work here," Takakura pointed to the tarp that lay on the ground just a little ways from the tent. "It's a dig site they would probably be very grateful for your help." Just then a man about in his 60's or 50's walked out of the tent, yawned and stretched. He seemed not to notice us for a few minutes but as he did his face turned dark.

"What do you want? I don't want to buy anything so go away!" his voice was very harsh and his eyes like needles in my skin.

"We don't want your money Carter, I'm here to introduce our new farmer," Takakura pointed to me, "this is Niki, Niki this is Carter." I nodded apologetically as I quickly stood up. The old man said nothing else but grumbled as he walked down into the dig site. "He doesn't seem too pleasant." I said my face downcast.

"Oh well that's Carter," Takakura explained as he started walking back.

We walked back past Vesta farm towards a large, yellow Inn.

"Do people actually visit this place?" I asked staring blankly at the Inn.

"They use to when your grandfather was living," Takakura sighed before he continued "your grandfather turned this town into what it is today. He worked hard, he helped build this Inn and that Lab over there," he explained pointing to a big metal building with sparks flying in every direction.

The Inn door swung open making a loud bang on the adjcant wall. A blonde young man stomped out making a face like a pouting child. As soon as he saw us though his face lit up with complete exsitment. "Howdy there Ms. Lady!" The blonde man said inthusaticly as he walked up to me. "Name's Rock Ms." he held out his hand for me to shake.

"This is Niki," Takakura said as I took Rock's hand to greet him.

"Ohhh, right the new farmer," Rock slapped his palm agenst his forehead as he recalled what he had forgot. "Well I wish I could stay and chat but I'm a busy man. Places to go people to met." Rock said as he bowed his head apologetically and walked off whistling a very up-beat tone.

"You will get know the people that live here very well in time, but for now we'll just do short introductions." Takakura continued walking towards two houses that looked almost identical. A little boy and a young man were jogging in place beside a water well, placed just off the cobble stone street. "This is Wally and his son Hugh, they train every morning, they may let you join sometime." We kept walking up a hill towards what looked like a mansion. Piano music filled my ears the closer we got. "The one playing the piano is the misterest's son, he's a very odd man, quiet and smart. His name is Shane you'll probably never see him since he never comes out of that mansion." Takakura continued mumbling inaudibly to himself. The piano music seemed to softly surround me as I listened, I started humming along quietly. "Ok it's starting to get late, let's head back," Takakura motioned back towards the farm. I nodded my head and started walking back home.

Home…I haven't called a place thst for such a long time it felt foreign in my mind. But this place was my home now, Forget-Me-Not Valley was my new home.


End file.
